Coin holders are used in banking institutions and the like and are in the form of a tube which, when the ends of the tube are closed, contains a predetermined number of coins. This overcomes the necessity of counting the coins before filling the tube and, therefore, obviates the human factor in the risk of miscounting. However, the known tubes require a closing operation and are often made of several parts.